


All we really want is to be your boyfriend. (OT4 - CALM)

by Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Luke Centric, M/M, confused!Luke, sad!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam/pseuds/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is confused about his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All we really want is to be your boyfriend. (OT4 - CALM)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Long time no see.... Anyways, here is a new One shot, once again CALM... I like to write those... Anyway, enjoy!

Being the youngest in a group of friends, but also a group of teenage boys, means that you can observe you older friends to understand some things. However, when it comes to sexuality, it is impossible to observe your friends about that, because most of the time, they just come to you and say "hey, I have a girlfriend" or "hey I have a boyfriend. Yes I'm gay, but I'm still the same I was before." Ask Luke Hemmings. He knows what this is about.

The young boy never asked himself if he was gay or straight when he was younger, simply because he always thought he was straight. Then, the band happened, and at first, Luke still thought he was straight. But one day, he started to see things his band mates did and find those things cute or funny, even if they weren't that much. That's when the pieces of the puzzle started to take place.

One day, after a long one full of interview in Los Angeles, the boy went directly to his room and started thinking about his day. Ashton's laugh replayed in his head, Michael's jokes swirled in his mind and the way Calum looked at him at some point during one of the interview made his heart beat faster. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Luke knew that he was, in fact, in love with his three best friends. 

To stop thinking about this, Luke went to the bathroom of the house the guys have for them while they stay in LA and took a shower. While in the shower, tears made their way down his cheeks. The young boy tried to keep his sobs in, but a small one succeeded in making its way past the blue eyed boy's lips. After about fifteen minutes, Luke got out of the shower and dressed himself, before leaving the room, ready to go back to his room. He decided against it, however, still feeling upset and wanting a cuddle. He walked down the stairs and saw his three friends on the couch, Michael playing a videogame while Aston and Calum were on their phone. Luke walked quietly to the couch where they were, waiting for someone to notice him. When Calum looked up and saw his still upset best friend, he put his phone down and opened his arms. "Cuddle?" He asked, smiling when the youngest boy took place on his chest. "Why the sad face Lukey?" Calum asked, loud enough for the two older boys to hear. "Homesick" Luke lied, closing his eyes and hiding his face in the taned boy's chest. "How about a cuddle and have a movie night?" Ashton asked, putting his phone down and looking at the sad teen. Luke only nodded and Michael, who was watching the exchange, stopped his game and got up, walking to the couches where Calum and Luke laid, kneeling down. "How about we watch Mean Girls? Would it make you feel better?" He asked, gently running his fingers in the blond locks. Luke opened his eyes at the mention of Mean Girls and nodded enthusiastically. The three older boys only chuckled, before Michael went to set the movie on, while Ashton went to make some popcorn. "You'll have to get up Lukey, so I can make room for those two." Calum said. Luke got up and sat on the couch, watching his friends do all the work. When everything was set up, Luke sat in the middle of the boys, Michael and Calum on each of his sides, Ashton next to Michael. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, Luke is yet again in his room, tears running down his face, head under his pillow. It is almost ten at night, and he knows that they have a long day the next day, but he can't bring himself to fall asleep. A light sob escape the young boy's mouth, and without noticing it, the door to his room opened, revealing his three best friends. "Lukey?" Ashton called quietly, not wanting to give his youngest friend a heart attack. Luke lifted his head, showing the boys his red face and his blue eyes full of tears. The three older boys walked closer to the bed, sitting on it. "What's wrong Lukey?" Ashton asked quietly, rubbing his thumb on the younger's cheek to erase some of the tears. "It's nothing. Don't worry." Luke said, sniffling a bit. Ashton laid down next to him and Luke instantly snuggled into his chest, nuzzling his head in the oldest neck. "Don't say it's nothing when you are visibly upset Lukey. We just want to help. You can tell us anything you know." The curly haired boy said, Calum and Michael nodding in approbation. "Don't want you guys to hate me." Luke mumbled. Calum laid down on the blue eyed boy other side and wrapped his arms around Luke's waist. "How could we possibly hate you Luke? It's like saying that you hate penguins. That would be a lie." Luke only shook his head, before another sob came out of his mouth. Michael then joined the cuddle, whispering sweet nothings in Luke's ear. When the youngest teen calmed down, he looked up and saw three concerned glance looking at him. A sight escaped his mouth and he looked down again, before trying to sit down. When he succeeded, he tucked his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He then opened his mouth before starting to talk, not once looking at his friends. "First, I should start by saying that I am gay. I realized this a year ago. But that's not what is upsetting me that much. It's more who I fell in love with." He took a deep breath before continuing, trying to find words without telling straight away that he was in love with his band mates. "They are so... I don't know how to describe that person. First, his laugh is the best I have ever heard. Then their hair is great. Lastly, the tattoos... God, they are great. I love this person so bad, but..." Luke trailed off. He then decided to look up, seeing three confused face. "Wait... It look like you described all of us... But you said that you like one person... I'm lost." Michael said. "I did describe all of you. But I don't like only one of you... I... I like you three... As more than a friend. Sorry if it's weird...." Luke said, glancing back down. The three other boys looked at each other, a smile on their faces, before getting closer to Luke. "Silly boy... We love you too. As more than a friend. And yes, when I say 'we' I mean 'we' as 'all three of us." Ashton said with a big smile on his face. Michael, who was in front of Luke, lifted his chin up before pressing his lips softly to the youngest's, his hands resting on Luke's arms. When the kiss was broken, Michael pressed his forehead on the blue eyed boy's, smiling at him. "All I really want is to be you boyfriend." "Hey! We want that too!" Calum shouted. "Really? It's... It's not a joke or a dream?" Luke asked. "No. It's most definitely real." Ashton said, pressing his lips to Luke's temple, Calum doing the same and Michael pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

That's how the night was spent... Cuddling and kissing. But the four boys were happy, and in love. Nothing could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo? :S Bad, Bof, Good? Leave comments! :)


End file.
